stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Omega
Omega is one of the three Wrathnars in Stupid Mario World. He first appeared in the secret ending of Plumber Knight episode 20, stealing the Black Widow Blade. He then re-appeared in Stupid Mario World Episode 25 and returned in Stupid Mario Brothers Legacy Omega, who is a different Wrathnar, originates from an alternate timeline where Mario was never there to save the world. During the events of Stupid Mario World, he is met by the original Wrathnar who recruits him and another Wrathnar named the Gunsmith to destroy Mario and take over all universes. Omega then travels to the Plumber Knight timeline with Rosalina and retrieves the Black Widow Blade which belonged to the Darkness after he was defeated by Luigi Jr. History In the present timeline, Omega encounters Luigi in a field. Luigi asks him if he is Wrathnar, but Omega responds saying he is not the same Wrathnar he has seen before but he is an alternate version of him. Omega thinks Luigi will end up dying but he denies it while activating his crossguard beam sword. Omega notices this as an act of courage but rather stupidity and declares this battle to be Luigi's end. Omega then activates Wrathnar's beam sword and they duel. They are evenly matched until with both blocking each other's strikes and Omega getting a hit to Luigi's face. Luigi also gets a hit and tells him not to underestimate the green brother. Omega simply replies "I haven't". Omega then disarms Luigi and plunges his beam sword through Luigi calling him a waste of potential and time. Omega attempts to finish him off, but is attacked by Squall. Omega can tell that Squall is not from this world and actually prefers to use real weapons like he does. Omega and Squall duel with swords, with Squall putting up a good fight but ultimately loses after getting his leg cut. Omega then congradulates him for his effort but won't kill him right away since its "too quick for his taste". Wrathnar then appears and tries to push Omega to kill both Squall and Luigi but tells him to be patient, calling him "Prime". Squall then teleports away with Luigi. Wrathnar then complains at how Omega let them get away but he responds by saying he was the one who told him to take on Luigi because he was too weak to do it himself. Wrathnar cant comprehend how Omega is so calm but he responds that unlike him he has patience and confidence. Omega desires to fight Mario but Wrathnar doesnt agree and wants to fight Mario. Omega then says he will train him to fight Mario and that next time he shall use the Black Widow Blade. After some training, Wrathnar has had enough but Omega thinks he is acting like a fool. Gunsmith then meets with them and Omega asks if he is able to handle Fallout Mario to which he thinks he can. They then plan their attack on the Marios Personality Having grown up in a different timeline, and presumably under discipline and supervision under his father Ganondorf and his subordinates, Omega possesses a polar opposite personality of his “Prime” counterpart. Omega is very stoic and composed, showing very little to no emotion, and acts mostly on instinct and speaks logically. Omega has a lot of contrasting personality characteristics to his “Prime” counterpart. Such as instead of possessing a brash, outspoken, arrogant nature prone to impatience and impulsiveness, Omega is very calm and collected, and even respectful and easy-going in comparison. Omega is very honourable, he’s polite towards his adversaries and acknowledges capability, even if in a subtly sarcastic manner. He also fights in the most appropriate way against his opponent, wielding whichever weapon is best suited for the fight. He never underestimates his opponents and fights calmly and cautiously. Underneath his stoic and composed demeanour lies a streak of pride, and a tremendous ego. He takes great pride in battling, especially when it counts. He saves his sword for fights he can savour, using physical weapons like swords instead of beam swords. He enjoys a good fight and fights those who are worth fighting. He is very confident in his abilities, and makes it clear how confident he is. Another contrasting characteristic to Prime is that Omega is more sure of himself, and more secure. He is also condescending to a subtle extent, and makes acknowledges and compliments his opponents in a snide, sarcastic manner as a sign of condescension. He also does the same thing in acknowledging and criticizing his “Prime” counterpart. Underneath all this, beneath his calm and collected exterior, he possesses the same arrogance and conniving, sociopathic nature as his father. He shares many similarities with his father http://stupidmariobros.wikia.com/wiki/Ganondorf. Omega is cold, ruthless, manipulative, narcissistic, egotistical, smug, sadistic, arrogant, calculating, and callous in his heart, beneath his calm and collected demeanour. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males